Good Liar
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: But who am I to try to salvage anything when you're free of me? Who am I to look at you and love you when I tell you to take me down. Force me down to my knees? It's just the same as before. I'm good at lying to myself. ItaSasu/Lemon.


AN:

So, yeah... I tried a new writing style. I noticed there were not many points of view from Itachi so I decided to give it a try. Let me know if it blows XD

You're not so far away from me today.

"Should we make camp, Aniki?" You ask me. You ask with a voice I hardly hear enough at home. Solitude is at home. Silence is most precious there, when it really should be you. "We haven't come across anything yet. I think we should just start again at dawn."

"Hn," comes my simple reply. "That seems fine. Cloak your chakra," I remind you. I always remind you. Although you are trained, you are still a child in my eyes, and you are a soldier. Child Soldier.

You nod with a smile. You understand.

You're only eighteen, and yet... you're trusted to do such things as to hunt and kill. Yes, I know that I was much younger than you when I was entrusted to do the same. But, time has made you hard. You were once so fragile, you were once also mine. You were innocent.

I have done things to you the silence has recorded, neglecting to tell our parents. They wonder how you have not found a woman yet, and if I told them, the family would be cast into shame. You and I would both be separated forever. You are mine, and you have saved yourself for me. You're still, in so many ways, more pure than I have ever been.

The camp is set up in a matter of minutes. The duality of our skills over powering any team in Konoha. That is why we two, we two brothers, are allotted this mission together. Just the two of us. Just two Uchiha.

The messy black of the night sky creeps over head, lacing imaginary fingers with the violet of the later day break. You can see the stars brighter here. We used to count them from the roof at home. You sat between my legs and pointed, trying to show me every single light that dotted that emphatic sky. You could only count to ten at that time, repeating yourselves dozens of times. Yet, the imperfection did not bother me as it would with anyone else. I simply listened and let you speak to me with half words and broken syllables. That was the only imperfection that made me smile. You make me smile.

You were beautiful, Sasuke.

You are beautiful, Sasuke.

Perfect full lips, tinted the shade of sweet cherry blooms. When you speak they move as if in a dance. I love to watch them when I watch you. I remember tasting myself on them. I remember ever touch they have ever laid on my skin. Oh, i have so sullied you, little brother.

Eyes. Eyes very much like my own. Deep coal and onyx twisting and blending into a shimmering black globe. You draw me in with coal, the same coal in my eyes. They change with the times and as powerful as you are you have not yet mastered them. I am glad. That means there is still innocence in your eyes.

You are lean and long and you will not grow much more than you have now. You are finished that trek. Your limbs are willowy, carrying muscle and sinew delicately to form a killing machine. Yet, for something so sinister, that have bared the finest silk and manage to carry you wherever you go with grace and dignity.

You are beautiful, little brother.

The mission thus far has proved useless and as pointless as it had first seemed when I received the posting. Then again, it was not for me. They know I am more capable of things, but Konoha being so peaceful today has presented much obliged leniency with the elders.

I am only here to be with you.

The camp is of the simplest design. Our bed rolls extend from a vanish point at the side of the fire, resting beside each other. I make you lay yours closet to the flame. If you're too cold you'll get sick. That was what happened last time.

I sigh down into the hard bed, my legs grateful for the rest, although I will never admit it. You watch me and approach softly, sitting on your own bed. You're always so fascinated by me. You watch... and sometimes when you watch enough we lose ourselves. But there is one thing I haven't taken from you. There is one thing you have not lost.

"Itachi," you say softly. My name, the name of a killer, sounds so sweet coming off of your lips. You make me want to lose it so bad... so fucking bad. Your hair is in your eyes because you have removed your hitae-ate and you quickly brush it aside, smiling at me. You only smile for me. The face that in all generality is so stoic melts for me, like wax under a crystalline sun. "How is your leg?"

Ah, yes. The kunai injury from two days ago. The top of my calf is still bloody. I pushed you out of the way. You need to learn to focus on the mission. Not on your Aniki... not on your flesh and blood. But, staring down at the gash I suppose I could say the same for myself.

"It's fine," I reply, pulling the salve from my pocket to apply to the wound. But you stop my hand, fingers eagerly curling around my wrist. You're so gentle. You're a gentle killer. You kill me gently.

You squeeze it tighter, afraid I will bat your hand away. "You're going to do it yourself?" You ask, teeth digging into your lip as you wait for an answer. I can see your desire on your face. Here we are and you're still killing me, Sasuke. You're deadly.

I might as let you get away with murder, little brother. Little Child Soldier.

"No," I say dryly, eyes down cast and as always unforgiving of even the slightest imperfection. "You do it for me. I only took this mission so I could spend time with you like you asked. You should have to repay me, Otouto."

You smile mischievously when I press the salve into your hand. You know you can get your way with me as soon as the words leave your mouth. I really shouldn't spoil you so much, should I?

You lean in close, the tightness of your mandatory dress stretching over your skin like an animal spanning across your small back. It's completely perverse, so erotic, but it's a practice in tactile happiness. I am never happier when you are touching me.

It's odd how you do this to me, Sasuke. Do you do this on purpose? Do you even know you're destroying me? Tearing out the foundation of my quiet pretense piece by lonely piece? You roll my pants up to inspect the wound, caressing my skin with gentle hands. You want me.

But it's not what I want. I'd rather be setting something else free right now.

Your hands are not hands of weakness. They are calloused and rough, they are old, older than you. I smell the blood on them like a perfume you wear, seemingly never washing away no matter how many times you scrub your body until it is cleansed of the blood your eyes can see.

They kill. They kill me. But, even as they touch me now, the immortal sting of our kinship means nothing and it is all I can do not to flip you over right here and now to fuck you senseless. Your hands are on me, applying the medicine that will likely be used for something else later... if I get my way.

You smirk when I sigh.

Or perhaps, your way.

"Niisan is so tense tonight," you whisper, unable to stop the twisted ways you think of me. I see the stars in your eyes as they fall. I make a wish. I make a wish hard and all I want is for it to come true. You rub the salve into the wound and wipe the remaining jell against your thigh, leaving a stain as if in effigy for an earlier event. "Is there anything I can do?"

Anything?

Well, you asked for it, Sasuke.

I find my time to act.

"Mm, why don't you give your Niisan some attention, hm? Isn't it a little brother's job to appreciate his elder brother's body?" I insist, knowing that what we have started is a game that must be played. We play it often. With words and with touches we take turns and it seems today I am forcing you to go first. "And while you're down there," I chuckle, my eyes smirking with that familiar seniority I hold over your head from time to time, "Jerk me off."

It comes out so quickly you have no time to feel shocked at the familiar play time I give you- minus the poke to that delicate brow.

This game is sick and disturbing. But it feels too fucking good for me to care. We have never finished playing, but nothing can stop me from finishing you tonight, Sasuke. You've been killing me for too long. Give me my final request.

Be mine, be only mine.

You seemed to like that. You're prodding at me so slowly, enjoying the hiss that manages to escape past my lips and quick incisors. "Is that what aniki really wants?"

Oh, and so much more, little brother.

"No," I utter. I smirk, it makes me feel like I have something to prove. I have to show you something. "I'd rather you ride it." This is one of the games we play. This part is called: Humoring.

And we love it.

You laugh as if I have said exactly what you wanted me to say. "Maybe I need a little coaxing first." Your eyes are on fire, burning into me like a brand. I will gladly let you burn me with your fire, Sasuke... as long as you cool it with your slow kisses.

"Making your Niisan work for it, ne?" I chuckle, it makes you smile before you sigh as if I am wasting precious time.

"Just tell me- I've never done this before aniki," You whisper, one more crawl up my body brings your mouth within range. It's true. You're as much of a virgin as you were when you were born. I want so badly to kiss you. " Show me how to do it right." Your eyes are glossy now, drugged with the promise of the attention you take from me whenever and however you can. You play with me as much as I play with you. "I wanna make aniki feel nice." It's a purr residing on your tongue as you lick my bottom lip. You're a cheater- but I love it.

"Well when you put it like all that... "

You're killing me, Sasuke.

"Aniki wants to show you everything."

"Start showing me now, please Aniki?" Your blinking slowly, pulling back from me like a cat playing cute for a treat. I wonder, precious kitten, who is your master?

"Very well, first you need to be bare of all articles of clothing, can you do that?" I feel so powerful. I feel so full of you, when it is really you who will be full of me.

You nod. The hair crowning your eyes shifts and all I can see is glowing coal staring back at me. "Y-yes, Aniki..." you bleat into the night air, tugging at the tight black fabric of your uniform until you have it over your head. Your hair falls back down, a cascade of imperial midnight. You're too fucking gorgeous to be my brother, do you know that? "Are you going to, too?" You acted so calm and collected at first. The truth is adorable on your skin.

I can't help but smirk. Your virginity is obvious, especially across your cheeks. I don't think I've asked you to go so far before. "In time, I have to get you ready first. It's essential." I am still powerful. But you are the one who is truly holding power over me.

"O-okay..." You're sliding your hands down to your hips, toying with the zipper nervously before pulling it down. You glance up quickly and bite your lip. I wish I was the one biting it. "My underwear too, Oniisan?"

I nod, trying to toy with you. It's just too much fun. Besides, it is my duty as a big brother to tease you shamelessly... among other things. "We can't do anything with that on. Did you not listen to Aniki's instructions Otouto? Pay close attention, it is all very important."

"Yes, Aniki." You say it shyly and push down your regulation pants and underwear- letting them pool on the bed before stepping out of them- now clad only in socks and the white wrappings of tape. You're too goddamn beautiful for your own good.

I lick over my lips sensually, they are dry and hungry for the tasty treat bared before me. "Otouto, you're very beautiful, you make your brother very happy. Now kneel down and put your hands on the ground in front you." I get to it quickly. You need to sleep.

Nodding haphazardly, you comply, casting me a shy look before kneeling and pressing hands to the floor out front of your body. "Why do I need to do this, Aniki?"

"To make it comfortable on you otouto, its the best position for beginners. It helps you as well as me, makes it easier to get to hard to reach places." I kneel behind you and massage your round firm globes reverently, worshiping a body I wish to own. "You aren't afraid are you? Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable."

A shiver courses through your limbs, drenching my senses in a haze of instant purchase. You look back at me slightly surprised, but mostly intrigued. "I will Aniki- just please... keep touching me..."

My hand is placed between your shoulder blades and I run a finger smoothly down your spine. "Of course, your aniki wants to worship your body," I whisper as I kiss the base of your spine tenderly and lick over the indent where the tight line meets your cleft. The other hand sliding over your sac lightly rolling it on my palm. I love to tease you. I know exactly which buttons to press.

Squeezing eyes shut, your back arches into my touch and you breathe a light moan, the inside of those milky thighs trembling at the intimate touch of my long slender fingers, followed by the flat surface of my palm. "Aaa-ah, Aniki... that feels so good- I-I feel so hot, nngh."

"Sorry Otouto, are you getting all this?" I let my hand torture your nipples, toying one of the perk nubs in my hand as the other smoothly tickles your twitching thigh. "Is your blood pounding? Does your cock feel like its burning? Hmm?" I hum next to your ear, playing my role as perfectly as possible.

Eyes are wide open now, and your supple mouth is mewling persistently at the contact. "Ye-yes, Aniki... I got it... everything is too hot- I'm burning up," you shiver so prettily as you instinctively push back into my palm. "Oh, Aniki..."

"Okay otouto, don't be surprised, I'm going to prepare you now." My hand slowly crawls up your inner thigh, reaching with my other to my pocket. A bulge is persistently nudging against my pants. I'm going crazy with you writhing like this. I douse my fingers in a gel, the salve from earlier, and place the cool liquid against your orifice.

"Otouto, you're so hot down here." Sliding two digits over the pink pucker, I tease the soft area, tickling the hole in greeting before sliding a digit inside. Immediately encased and moaning in apathy to the surroundings clinging to my finger I rock against you, so lewdly I curse myself. "Otouto, you're so warm, you really are burning up."

"Ahn! A-aniki..." The initial intrusion is a little startling but all of my touches are setting your skin aflame. You moan and slide back against my finger slowly, wanting more of the delicious contact- the sweetness of the intimate touches. "Please... Aniki, please..." You're not even sure what it is you are begging for although I know you need it badly. No one has ever touched you like this before. "A-add another finger... one's not enough." The words grip me like hot iron in a black smith's mold.

"Mm, stop," I hotly sigh. My cock pleading and weeping in my slacks urging me to take you, demanding me too. Sliding another finger inside, I place a hand on your hip, beckoning you to push back; accept my ministrations. I want you to roll with my digits twisting and curling inside stroking over your slick walls. You have no idea, but you're teasing me with your tight heat, making my mouth water and dry up at the same time. "Otouto you torture your big brother so."

You bite your own lips from crying out at my admission. You had never known such a simple sentence could cause you such a rush of pure pleasure. The awkward ache in your limbs is gone, now you only feel heat- rushing dangerously fast to all the forbidden places I toy with. You push back roughly, feeling my finger slide in all the way to the third knuckle. You release your lip and cry out. Such sweet music, Sasuke. "Ah Aniki- I want more... please, give me more Itachi Niisan- I feel like I am on fire."

"Otouto..." A simple heated word is heard, almost begging as I watch my fingers turn from molesting your body to being molested. Stilling my hand, my eyelids flicker as you rock your hips over them concentrating and squeezing my fingers so even as I close my eyes to sight I feel your every twitch and move. Clutching your hip tight, I pull my hand out of your body to gain back my senses.

"Otouto if you're not ready you have to stop, I can't think when you do this."

I'm not lying.

You cry out at the loss of my fingers inside of you, the emptiness leaving you desperate. You may not know exactly what I am doing but you know with every profound feeling in your body that you want what I am giving you. You want your aniki- and you will have him no matter what you have to do to get him. To keep your aniki close. "I am ready- please make me yours..." You arch your back and open your legs wider, displaying all that you have to offer to my eyes. I need to feel you- if I don't, I might burst. "Aniki... "

A sound rips from deep within my chest, animal and unnatural. Counting backwards from ten my eyes closed shut. I unzip my slacks, afraid if I don't control my emotions I'll rip you apart from the inside.

"God you make me lose myself. Brace yourself otouto, it'll burn rather unpleasantly at first." Slicking up my redden appendage, the tip turned almost purple from the blood, I push the head against your prepped entrance slipping inside with a delicate force hissing all the while as the heat wraps around the sensitive tip and makes my body shiver all over as my loins burn. "Fuck otouto..." It's a good burn.

"Oh! A-aniki!" You cry out- yes, this is painful. But you want this. You want to be this close. You pant and your hips twist and shake under the fresh pressure of my cock buried deep into your virgin entrance.

"Aah, N-niisan... please?" You still have no idea what you're asking for. You just need me to do something with this anxious aching inside of you before it tears you apart. You've never felt so full before, its the closest to intoxication you have ever been as you toss your head back, feeling my burning appendage twitch and pulse deep within your body. Its a delicate heady feeling that races inside of us- a simple slip and all could break, but If I stay frozen for too long I will regret not taking the plunge. So will you. "Ngh- Niisan... do it!"

"Sasuke!" Ripping into you I push in hard and deep. Controlled violence in my thrust, I clench my jaw even as a whimper of longing bubbles from my throat. Unresisting, I pull out again opening my eyes to watch my harden erection reappear from inside your depths only to quiver once I push back in, your clenching tantalizing my senses more then anything ever could. The warmth of your body raping me of my consciousness. "Sasuke... don't. Don't ask me... I can't be gentle if you beg for me." I'm pleading. Please, don't make me hurt you.

"Aha!" The sweeping of my hips as I push with all I am into you is over powering. I can no longer feel myself but a being of dual mixtures. What we are now is each other; One. The pain is dissipating leave a tenuous ache in its wake. You can't help it- You want more. You push back against me, an untimely move and you cry out as you feel my member as deep inside you as it can possibly be. I feel so good- better than any touch or word in my mind, my Heart, my soul. I never knew I could want you this bad. "More! Aniki I need it!" You're panting, sweating out the unclean as you beckon my hips to move, shoving your self back to me, begging me, although I told you not to. "Aniki- ah ah, ngh! P-please! Harder- faster... I need you!"

Opening my mouth wide with no sound emerging, I slip out of sanity gripping your hips with a crushing force the snap my hips grating into your body, as your worse cries resonate, rippling through my body to my aching manhood. My body forms a mind of its own, rapidly pounding into your body feeling your twitches as vividly as your pleading, your words, hitting me deep inside where my animalistic need to own and dominate you resides. Grunting once again, my eyes flutter open as I pant staring down as you arch and plead for me your wild moans daring me to continue to make you mine, to possess you completely. Laying across your back, I piston into your body releasing a shuttering twisted moan biting at your neck, almost growling as I rape your flesh.

You can feel the burn deep inside. A flame has been lit and all light as been extinguished as I pound into you. You wanted this- this twisted loving that makes you feel so whole. I can't help how much I love you paying this sexual homage to my body. The desperate squelching of liquids and skin against skin is painfully loud- but you love it. You force your hips back against mine, my feral sounds raping your pliant willing ears. My hard touch forever laying claim to you as mine.

Now that I know this feeling exists I will not let it go. I am yours- you are mine. My teeth in your neck cause you to yelp and toss you head back and to the side- allowing me the most sensitive access to the hard rhythm of your pulse, fluttering under your skin. "Aniki! Ah- yes!"

"Otouto ah..." Your searing heat rippling against my cock gripping me tightly just as the pull of your inner most desires. Your soul calling me to fill you and claim you just as loudly as your vocalization. Digging my heels into the floor and my nails into your skin I buck and cry out, my juices filtering into your body slick and gliding, as you yield to me and my burning lust making it ours.

Watching your body, now my body, twist and writhe as you desperately try to keep up with me. I lick at the wounds on your neck tasting a hint of your blood mingling with your sweat. In essence, you're the perfect drug, slithering into my blood stream. I want it. I have it. "Otouto. Is. Mine."

"Aniki!" You are done. I have made me lose it- I have lost it all over your body.

The possessiveness of your words is making me delirious with want.

You can't hold back anymore and thrust backwards with a heavy keening cry. You hit that wonderful place where nothing matters but the slapping together of our flesh as you ravish my form. Your words are beautiful as they are feral- I love them. I love you.

"A-all you-yours... Aniki," You pant the words, such sweet words. Your head is slumped, eyes wide and focused on the ground while you shake. You belong to me now. "A-aniki...is.... mine," you choke out, losing control of your muscles as you bend forward. Letting go feels so good. You don't think you can bare for me to pull out yet. You pray I let us stay like this- for just a few more fleeting seconds. How about forever?

Slipping to lay on top of you slowly, my eyes gaining some semblance of clarity lifting from the hazy mist that clouded and controlled my senses. With my eyes reborn, I cradle you close.

Our bodies are tangled together just as surely as are our shared fluids. Kissing over your shoulder, only to feel up your neck with thin lips and across your brow. I nuzzle into your sweat drenched hair and breath in your intoxicating scent.

You're too sweet, Sasuke. Here I am, holding you close, refusing to return to the world just yet, staying in a place where we are one. "Yes; Otouto, we belong together."

Closer, you move into me, being sure to keep our legs tangled together in perfect dysfunction. This moment is beautiful in every shape and way to me. I am complete now- I feel, and I want to always feel this. You. We are here together, on your bed roll, tied up by limbs and intimate secretions. I move to wrap my arms around your neck, half lidded eyes looming over their target; Your lips.

"Aniki..." with that I am on your mouth with mine, speaking in a language I am not sure can exist. I don't care if it does or not- I know you understand it too. I pull back slowly, wanting to find a place in your twin obsidian eyes. There you are- we are really here. Its not a dream, and I am glad. This is real- what I feel is real.

"Mhm... I love you... Itachi-niisan..." I shut my eyes I feel the words. They're real.

"Otouto... I love you too."

I pray for sleep as long as you are near me. I pray for reality.

But... it isn't really, is it?

Blackness sweeps over me, dipping my tormented mind with gnarly evil. I can not tell at what point my head had traveled down the bloody path, but it still causes me to forget where and what I've been doing. The future crashes against me in this midnight tantrum in the solitude of the caves inside my body.

But this... this isn't real. Oh, how I fucking wish this was real. But who am I to try to salvage anything when you're free of me? Who am I to look at you and love you when I tell you to take me down. Force me down to my knees?

It's just the same as it was before. I am good at lying to myself.

There is no mission. There is no virginity. How could I hurt you? But I guess I did a good job. You're still running and clinging to life so shamelessly. I am sorry.

I can't help but watch you. You're so unaware while you sleep in a soundless slumber.

You're thirteen now, and you've hated me for a long time. You will never utter those words to me, Sasuke. You only ever say it on a sigh as you sleep. I am never here to listen for it as often as I should be. The only way I hear them now is using this disgusting glance, trapping you and making you mine. I wish you'd come to me.

You have learned to hate me in the daylight, Sasuke. How could I just fucking desert you when you needed me? I haven't yet set you free and I am sorry.

Standing over my old bed, you're still sleeping in it- unable to get away from me when you have just finally learned to give up on me for good. I used to think I was so strong, perfect in every way. But now I see. You're so brave. You hate loving me and it would be so easy to lie to yourself, like your Aniki, but here you lay, asleep in my bed. You sleep in a bed of nails, little brother. Yet, you do this. You do not lie to yourself.

I'm spinning, tired old eyes blind with midnight tendencies. The wind as taken me away from you, or is it really just me treaded a day without the push of the invisible force. I am a coward, little brother.

I leave, touching my hand to the sill of the window and look back to your sleeping form. What I wouldn't give for that.

In the mind of a killer, perfection is the key. If there is a weakness or flaw it must be destroyed. It was either you or them.

I could never kill you... not you.

It was only death or ambition that would perfect my dying wish. My memory is dedicated to eliminating the feelings I have for you and so my own two hands decided to do the dirty work for my dreams.

They only make me love you more. I wish I could cry for you. I wish I could show you I am still human. I still feel.

I release you.

Kill what makes me weakest? Emotion. Affection. Love. Or Sacrifice myself for it? Peace. Planning. Plots.

You will kill me soon. I will let you, Sasuke. I'm sick and I need you to see it no matter which way you choose to interpret. I will let you follow me.

Follow the dream or follow the memory?

An old dream or forgotten memory; does it really matter anymore?

In the end what is more real? Is the dream that is life or the life that is a dream? What does it matter if you are the one dreaming of the butterfly or if it is the butterfly who dreams of you? One will never know, but only strive to understand. I wish to know and what memory becomes. The body left the soul- a lone wanderer in my own right. I am a stray of midnight's tantrum. I am a stray of my own destructible race.

I can't love you. But... I am good at lying to myself.

"Sasuke."

I am a liar.

But... I will never be good at lying to you.


End file.
